


Why Do Fools Fall In Love?

by AchievementHunterCheryl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHunterCheryl/pseuds/AchievementHunterCheryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates AU. Ryan's a Congressman who thought he had it all together. Jon's a Pulitzer Prize winning Photojournalist who had the world at his fingertips. Once together, now separate. How will these soulmates find their way back to each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one came from a conversation between one of my friends and I. She came up with the soulmates idea. I’m just writing it. This one’s yours love. I hope I do it justice! What happens when two soulmates find their way back together in the most unusual way? We’ll find out!

Chapter 1

Jon Risinger opened the curtains to his high rise and stood there, basking in the sunrise that greeted him over the New York City skyline. He enjoyed watching this every morning and taking photos of it. People ate up his photos of everything he snapped. He hadn’t won two Pulitzer prizes in photography for nothing. He’d avoided his phone for a while as he picked up his camera and walked out to his balcony and started shooting. Jon heard his phone ringing and he knew that if he didn’t answer it, it wouldn’t go away. He knew that it was his boss, and he knew that she wanted something from him, but he didn’t know if he wanted to know. He sighed as he answered, putting his camera down on the patio table next to him.

“Good morning to you too, Barbara.”

“Good to see you’re cheery in the morning, Jon.”

“Well, it’s still early and I haven’t had a Red Bull yet. What’s up? Why are you calling me at six am?”

Barbara Dunkelman sat at her desk, her legs crossed, reading a paper. She’d gotten a letter from the Congressman’s office requesting an interview and full photography spread. She was sending her best reporter to do the story, and the letter stated that Jon be the photographer, but she knew it would be complicated.

“I got a good story. A great story. An amazing story! I’m sending Chris down to write it. They’re requesting photographs as well, and seeing as you’re my best photographer, I figured I’d send you too.”

“Send me where, Barb? I have to leave for the Galapagos in a couple days. I have no time for another long, drawn out assignment.”

“It’s the Congressman, Jon. He requested you specifically.”

Jon stopped for a minute to think about which Congressman had personally requested him. And then his eyes went wide and his heart sped up, and he sat down on the chair at the table in front of his camera. He knew Barb was waiting for an answer from him, and he knew that he needed to give one, but he couldn’t find the words.

“Jon? You still there?”

“Yeah. Yeah Barb, I’m still here. Is this…Is this from Congressman Haywood’s office?”

“Yeah, it is. I’m sorry, Jon. I know you two were close.”

“I don’t know if close is the accurate word. And you can’t put anyone else on this?”

Barb shook her head sadly, and Jon took her silence as a no. He swore to himself that he’d never contact Ryan again, and he was doing a really good job of that. And now this assignment happened, where Ryan specifically requested him, and he knew that things were going to be difficult. 

“Two days, Barbara. That’s all I have. Two days. Then I go back to shooting what I do best. I literally have to prep. What time am I supposed to meet with the Congressman?”

“Ten am. He’ll meet you he says at the restaurant you two first met.”

“Oh holy Christ, I haven’t stepped foot into Aaron’s restaurant since the day he broke up with me, and now that’s where he wants me to be? I should crawl back into bed right now and pretend I didn’t get this call.”

“You can’t do that, Jon. We’ve been friends a long time, and I know your relationship with Ryan put you in a bad place, okay? But you can’t let that affect you. It’s been a long time since anyone wanted anything to do with this Magazine, and I’m not going to let anyone’s personal relationships get in the way of that. Do your job, Jon. Or I’ll give the Galapagos project to Lindsay.”

Jon knew Barb was right. Lindsay Tuggey was their second best photographer in the office, and though they were friends, they were also competitors. He wasn’t going to give up something that he’d busted his ass for working at a national history magazine because he had to take pictures of his ex for a political article.

“Okay, fine. But I’ll be out of the office most of the day. I have prep work for this assignment and the Galapagos assignment.”

“I have your badge. I’ll clock you in. Don’t fuck this up, Jon.”

“You know me, Barb. I got this.”

Jon said, hanging up his phone. He grabbed his camera and walked inside, plugging it into whatever chargers he needed for the morning. He was going to be in the foulest of moods all day, and it was thanks to Congressman Ryan Haywood.

X

Ryan knew what he was doing when he’d requested Jon Risinger for the photographs. He had two Risinger originals hanging in his office that Jon knew nothing about. He’d seen the photos in a museum in the city and had bought them right then and there, no questions asked. He sighed as he walked down to his car, his assistant Michael Jones right next to him.

“Cancel my meetings today. I don’t know how long this interview is going to take. Then take today off.”

“You sure, Congressman? I mean, I can head back to the office.”

“No need. I’m paying you aren’t I? I’m only going to the Grill for lunch, then the photo shoot. Then home because I have that event tonight.”

“Ahh. Okay. Well, have a nice day, Congressman!”

Ryan nodded and got into the car and smiled, directing his driver where to go. He was nervous, and rightfully so. Seeing Jon was making him feel things, things he hadn’t felt in a long time. Who was he kidding, he still felt them, but Jon wasn’t willing to be that person for him anymore. Once they arrived at the restaurant, he got out of the car and saw Jon setting up inside the restaurant. He noticed that Jon wore his hair longer, and he’d had stubble. He walked inside the restaurant and watched as Jon turned and looked at him. This time it was Jon’s turn to study Ryan, and he looked just as amazing as he had three years ago. His suit was a bit tighter, and Ryan had clearly been working out. Chris just looked at Jon and shook his head.

“Ready man?”

“No. But Barb’s holding the Galapagos trip over my head, so I have to be. Can I be nervous?”

“Everyone at the office knows about your very loud, very public breakup, Jon. Yes. You can be nervous.”

Chris said, patting Jon’s back. Jon watched as Ryan breezed through the door with his security detail behind him. Chris stepped in front of Jon and introduced himself to Ryan first. Ryan shook his hand, then Jon felt all the nervous energy leave him. He was here to do a job. He stepped in front of Ryan and extended his hand.

“Ryan.”

“Jon.”

And Jon looked him in the eyes once more, and realized he was a goner. He was still head over heels in love with Ryan Haywood, and there wasn’t a damn bit he could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support guys! The end of that chapter killed everyone didn’t it? I know. Killed me too! Anyway, I made a promise to GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes that I’d have a chapter delivered today! She’s my fave. She wrote the Reporters and a Black Skull Mask series that you should all go check out if you haven’t already! On to Chapter 2, yeah?

Jon knew his realization was going to make him completely distracted, and it did. While Chris asked all the right questions, Jon took the time to fiddle with his camera, to clear his mind. Being in love with Ryan was detrimental to his job, to his career. He’d made it this far without Ryan and he’d continue to go on and be successful without him. Once the setup was finished, he turned around and saw Ryan staring at him. Jon couldn’t help the blush that had creeped across his face, cursing himself mentally when he’d felt it. He dropped his head and waited for the blush to subside before walking to the bar. He usually didn’t drink on the job, but his emotions were getting the best of him, and he needed to do something. So, he got a shot of the first thing he saw and took it. He saw Chris slide up next to him and smiled warmly.

 

“You done with the interview, buddy?”

 

“Absolutely. Now it’s your turn. Go. Make art with his profile.”

 

Jon groaned inwardly and stood up, finishing off the little bit of whiskey that was in the glass and walked over to Ryan. He stood behind the camera, as Ryan stood up, walking to stand in front of it and that’s when it happened. Jon had a memory of something that was an easier time. Something he was trying to forget.

 

**A year previously:**

 

_Jon smiled down at Ryan as they lay in bed with each other. They’d spent a majority of the morning right there in that spot, just making love and being in love and connecting with each other, and they had been drifting in and out of sleep. Jon rolled over and grabbed his tiny camera off of the bedside table next to him and started clicking away. He loved taking pictures of Ryan, because there were never enough of them. Ryan opened an eye once he heard the clicking of the camera and smiled up at Jon, stretching when he was fully aware of what was happening._

 

_“Babe?”_

 

_“Shh. Hold that pose, love. That’s the perfect light for you.”_

 

_Jon said, continuing to take pictures of him, while Ryan just lay there. Once he was done, Jon smiled and leaned in to kiss him, taking a picture of that. Ryan giggled and took the camera from Jon, giggling. Jon reached up to grab it and Ryan held it even higher up._

 

_“Nope. It’s my turn. You talk about capturing my beauty on film…now it’s my turn to get yours.”_

 

_Ryan said, snapping pictures of Jon. Jon blushed wildly, not even caring that he was naked underneath the sheets. He tried to make a grab for the camera again before Ryan grabbed him and pulled him into his lap, facing the camera. Ryan dropped his chin onto Jon’s shoulder, and Jon turned his head, nuzzling into Ryan’s temple. Ryan captured the image at that moment, and knew that it was going to be one of their best pictures…._

 

X

 

“Jon?”

 

Ryan’s voice, which was closer now, interrupted the memory. Jon shook it off and looked at Ryan politely, smiling at him. He noticed that Ryan wore a look of anxiousness and worry on his face, and Jon felt that flutter again.

 

“I’m sorry! My mind was somewhere else at the moment. Are you ready?”

 

“I am. Thank you.”

 

Ryan said, going back to stand in front of the backdrop that Jon had set up for the interview. He knew that capturing Ryan in the most perfect light was going to be important, and that’s what he did. He enjoyed this part, and stopped briefly to adjust the lights, that’s when he smiled.

 

“I’m sorry about zoning out there, Ryan. I can assure you it won’t happen again.”

 

“It’s okay, Jon. Honestly. You looked like you were remembering something happy.”

 

“I was.”

 

Jon said, and left it at that. He directed Ryan to sit in the chair that had been placed in the spot, and felt pride when he’d done so. Jon snapped a couple more pictures before finishing up. He headed back to a table where his laptop was and uploaded the photos of Ryan. Ryan got the signal that they were done, and headed over to the same table where Jon was, sitting next to him.

 

“Are you going to tell me what it was?”

 

“What?”

 

“The memory you had.”

 

“No Ryan, because it’s none of your business.”

 

Jon said, trying to find a bad picture of Ryan but finding none. Jon knew that Ryan couldn’t take a bad picture, and that’s when Ryan smiled, pointing at a picture he’d seen on Jon’s laptop. It was the same picture Jon had been thinking about. Jon knew he was caught. He hadn’t realized he’d kept that picture of them together, and he also couldn’t believe that Ryan was staring at it. Jon ran his mouse over the picture and pulled it up, sighing to himself, resigning himself to the pain that was going to come.

 

“A much happier time. I can’t believe you still have this.”

 

“I can’t either. And you’re right. It was a much happier time. An easier time. A time where we had no secrets.”

 

“Jon, I told you I was sorry.”

 

“And I told you I wanted nothing more to do with you. Look, Ryan, I didn’t come here to rehash the past with you. I came here to do a job. And I did that. I will look over these pictures and send you copies. I’m not going to be in the States for the next couple of weeks, but I will be in contact with your office.”

 

“My office?”

 

“Yes, you know, the one where you stay when you’re here. The big fancy one uptown. The one you sacrificed our relationship for.”

 

Jon said, closing out the documents and slamming his laptop shut. He saw the hurt cross Ryan’s face, and didn’t feel guilty about it one bit. Jon was still hurting too, and that’s when he looked up at Ryan once more. He knew that Ryan had something to say, and he was going to allow that. But what Ryan was going to say shocked both Ryan and Jon.

 

“Have dinner with me, Jon. Tonight. Please.”

 

All Jon could do was stare at him. Ryan was asking him to dinner, tonight, and he wanted so badly to accept. He knew that he just needed to get over all the pain that Ryan had unleashed on him, but couldn’t. But he also was curious as to why there was desperation in his voice.

 

“What about the fundraiser?”

 

“I’ll skip it. It’s not necessary for me to be there. I want to talk about this. Fuck. I miss you, okay? I fucking miss you, and I want to see you. Be at the residence tonight. I’ll email you the address.”

 

Ryan said, before standing up in the chair and rushing out, his secret service team behind him. Jon sat there silently, knowing what he was going to do. He was going to go. Against his better judgment, he was going to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Forgive me! The Risingwood well had dried up for a while. Then I started in on a completely different ship. So, that’s why this took forever. I’ve also been promising the angsty dinner scene for a while now. So, more Congressman!Ryan/Photographer Jon, yeah?

Jon didn’t know what the hell he was doing here. He’d gotten the address to a quiet neighborhood that he knew well. He smiled at the secret service guys before giving his name and a reason to which he would be there. The secret service guy smiled and allowed him to pass. Jon made his way towards the house and smiled when he saw Ryan standing in the doorway, watching him come up. 

“Well well, I see you found the place fine.”

“Yeah. I did. My friend Chris lives down the street. So, I know the neighborhood pretty well. I didn’t realize this was your place.”

Jon said, reaching the porch. He handed Ryan the bottle of his favorite white wine that he’d remembered. Ryan leaned in and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and smiled gently. That made Jon reel a little bit and he smiled.

“This is my place when I need a good hiding spot. And tonight I needed a good hiding spot. Thank you, Jon. Really.”

Jon nodded as Ryan led him into the house. Jon looked around the house and smiled. It was decorated in a way that was specifically Ryan. And he felt very comfortable there. Ryan made his way into the kitchen and came back out a few minutes later, holding a glass of the wine that Jon had brought him. Jon took it and smiled.

“Thanks. And why are you thanking me? I didn’t do anything.”

“You showed up. That’s enough.”

Jon felt himself blushing. He wouldn’t let Ryan make him feel this way. Not without getting the answers that he sought. There was a lot of stuff there that needed to be talked about, and that’s why he’d agreed to this dinner.

“I did. I have a lot of questions, Ry. Before I can even think of forgiving you, or allowing myself to fall for you again, I need answers.”

Ryan nodded and smiled at Jon. He knew that he needed to explain his actions, and why he’d done what he did. He led Jon over to a table and motioned for him to have a seat. He sat down after Jon did and smiled sadly.

“I guess I should get to it, yeah?”

“Yes, please.”

Jon said, taking another swig of his wine. He smiled and saw that Ryan had made his favorite, chicken Caesar salad. He knew that Ryan was making an effort, and he’d agreed to listen, right? He watched as Ryan fiddled with his knife, and then spoke.

“I did what I did because…I don’t really have a reason.”

“There’s always a reason, Ry.”

“What do you want from me, Jon? The truth? I did it because I felt like I could be the first out congressman from our state and be proud and happy with you. But my confidantes assured me that would hurt our chances.”

“So, you sacrificed me for politics?”

“Yes. And I’ve regretted it every second. Jon, you don’t get it. This is a very cutthroat, very hard business to be in. And I have to listen to the people who surround me daily.”

“No! Bullshit, Ryan. You’re lying to me right fucking now. And you know how I know? Because you’re not looking me in the eye!”

Ryan knew Jon was right. Ryan also knew that the truth would save him right in this moment, and the truth meant further losing Jon, but if they had a glimmer of a chance, then he’d do it to save him. He dropped his knife and fork and looked Jon in the eye.

“The day before the debate, I’d gotten a phone call. They didn’t say who it was from, just that it was a call. So I took it. It was an anonymous person. And they told me that if I got elected, that they’d find a way to make sure that you were dead. I couldn’t have that. So, I blamed my team. Made up a bullshit story about them in order to protect you.”

Jon couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He hadn’t expected Ryan to tell him that. He’d expected to hear something about how Ryan didn’t love him, or how he’d cheated or something. Not that. Ryan had left him to protect him.

“So, because there was a death threat against me, you decided to break up with me?”

“Yes.”

Jon slammed his fork and knife down on the table. He was having a hard time wrapping his mind around it though. Ryan jumped a bit and watched as another secret service guy came rushing into the room. Ryan waved him off and watched Jon.

“I spent so long thinking I’d done something wrong, Ryan. For the longest time, I’d blamed myself. Made myself believe that I was the problem, when the whole time, some fucking nobody came and destroyed that. You didn’t think I could handle this? Just, with a stern, cold ‘I’m sorry Jon, but for the sake of my career, I have to leave you’. Well fuck you, Ryan.”

“Pardon me?”

“Fuck you. Okay? You made a judgment call that you had no business making! You should’ve talked to me! We could’ve handled this together. Now, I just don’t know what to think. I’m leaving for the Islands tomorrow. I’m going to be unreachable for the next two weeks. Maybe that’s best.”

“What are you saying, Jon?”

“I need time, Ryan! Okay! Jesus fucking Christ, you took the decision away from me, now I’m doing the same for you! I need time. I fucking love you, okay? Is that what you want me to say? That I love you? Because I do. But you took yourself from me! Lied to me and made me think it was all me! Well guess what, I’m not gonna let you do that again. I don’t want you to try and contact me for the whole two weeks I’m gone. I will get in touch with you, when and if I’m ready to speak with you again.”

Jon said, standing up. He finished his glass of wine before looking at Ryan sadly. He started towards Ryan’s front door and then turned back to look at him, waiting for Ryan to say something. To say anything to him. But he had nothing.

“I figured. Just like the coward you were two years ago.”

Jon said, rushing out the door, slamming it behind him. He had a lot to take in, but all he could do was run. He needed to be as far away from Ryan as possible. And if the Galapagos Islands were it, he’d take it.


End file.
